


Out of Style

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is oblivious until the last second, M/M, Niall is sweet and in love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall is best friends with the school’s heartbreaker and writes a song about his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Style

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short but the story had a mind of its own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

**Niall’s POV**

I stare out of a car window, refusing to look at my best friend in the drivers seat. It had been another day in the life of Harry Styles, our school’s heartbreaker and I just rescued him from another weeping girl who could not believe that Styles didn’t like her anymore. I glare at the side of his face, and he catches my eye, grinning widely.

“Get your eyes back on the road Styles.”

“Feisty.” I snorted and continued to ignore him.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

“You can’t just say that to someone Harry.”

“You’re not just someone Niall,” I try to stop my heart from fluttering from that simple sentence but I fail.

“Where are we going?” I say trying to change the subject and it works as Harry clicks his tongue nodding towards the park.

“Where do you think Horan?”

“I don’t know; surprise me.”

We get out of the car, I grab my phone and Harry grabs the portable stereo he carries everywhere. We make our way into the middle of the park, by some brush and climb our way through the bushes, coming into a secluded area. I’d like to call it the Horan-Styles hide out but Harry always denies putting my name first.

I take a seat on a blanket that we left last time we were here and stare up at Harry.

“So what exactly happened with that one girl?”

“Oh you know, the usual. She was too clingy, too hovering around me. I could barely breathe, she practically breathed in my face.” I nod, taking out a couple of papers from my pocket and continue working on a song I was writing. Harry scoots closer to me, I just chuckle, shoving him away.

“Why do you push me away every time I get near your precious songs?”

“Because you have a tendency of using my songs on other girls.”

“That was one time Niall.”

“And I’ve been preventing that from happening ever since, I’m not letting you do that again. The lyrics didn’t even fit her!”

“Look how many times do I have to apologize?” I don’t answer, rather writing down a couple of lyrics retaining to today. If Harry ever found out that this song is about him, I don’t know what I would do with myself.

“Could you at least sing a part for me? And you can’t say you don’t sing Niall, I’ve heard your shower concerts.” I blush accordingly but suck in a breath.

_“I got that James Dean daydream look in my eye_

_You’ve got that red lip, classic thing that I like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style.”_ I sing softly, keeping my gaze at the ground.

“I like the song, what’s it called?”

“Out of Style.”

“I like it.”

The next day, I am sitting at our table when Harry runs through the cafeteria and skids to a stop in front me. I wait for him to catch his breath while I hide the lyric sheet underneath my tray.

“Have you ever planned to sing any of your songs to an audience?”

“Uh...”

“There’s a bar holding auditions for a regular singer. It’s by the park Nialler.” Harry hands me a flyer that was a little crumbled but otherwise was informational. Harry didn’t stay to wait my reaction, immediately going over to the cheerleader table and flirting with the head cheerleader. I can’t help it when I crumble the paper in my hands, glaring at the back of Harry’s head.

I look down at the paper in my hands along with my lyric sheet. A thought so perfectly evil comes to mind, causing me to smile and pack up my stuff in search of a guitar.

Thanks Harry. I end up taking up on his offer to go to the pub to audition for the job. Unfortunately or not, I was the only one there and so I got the job. When I tell Harry he is ecstatic.

“Now I can see you play whenever I’d like.”

“Or I could just not tell you when I have a gig.”

“Awe you wouldn’t do that dear,” he places a sloppy kiss on my cheek, making me gag and wipe his spit off of my cheek.

“I can and possibly will.”

“You’re no fun. Will you be singing Out of Style anytime soon?”

“When it’s done of course. Right now I’ll just stick with covers.”

“Might I suggest some?” And the rest of the afternoon is spent with Harry, making jokes, messing around, just being mates.

I missed it when it was just me and him, no girls around begging for his attention. Just us.

“Oi, stop staring at me, I know I’m perfect.”

I snort, scratching my nose and writing down notes. We don’t say anything for a while, the only noise that can be heard is my scratching of pencil on paper. Harry has lain down, staring at the sky.

I opted out singing out the lyrics to see how they sing but I wanted it to be a surprise. So I just end up playing the chords, mumbling the words under my breath.

_“I got that James Dean daydream look in my eye_

_You’ve got that red lip, classic thing that I like_

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style”_ I sing slowly, not noticing the way that Harry is watching me.

“Do I really have to wait until the song is done to hear it?” I don’t even answer him, smirking and packing up my stuff.

“Well?”

“You already know the answer, why bother asking the same old question?”

“I was hoping you would change your mind.”

“Not happening Styles, not happening.”

All too quickly the week ends and I’m playing my first gig at the bar. Barely anyone comes, just Harry and he brags that he’s my number one fan. I only blush and shove him away, not admitting that he was right.

The following week, practically the whole school comes before I go on, making me shake in my boots. Harry is no doubt the cause of it, even holding up a sign saying “Niall’s number one fan!”

I walked up to the stage, everyone hushing each other and keeping quiet. I tune my guitar before speaking into the microphone.

“Hey everyone my name is Niall,” a bunch of girls cheered from the corner, causing me to smile. “And I’m going to be performing an original song. It’s called Out Of Style.”

_Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights  
Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise_  
 _The end of you, oh,_  
 __ It's been a while since I have even heard from you

_I should just tell you to leave 'cause I_  
 _Know exactly where it leads but I_  
 _Watch it go round and round each time_

_I got that James Dean daydream look in my eye_  
 _And you got that red lip, classic thing that I like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

__****I've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt  
And you got that good girl fate and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

_So it goes, I can't keep my wild eyes on the road_  
 _Takes her home, lights are off I’m taking off my coat  
She says "I've heard that you've been out and about with some other girl"_

_I say "What you've heard is true but I_  
 _Can't stop thinking about you and I."_  
 _She said "I've been there too a few times"_

_'Cause I got that James Dean daydream look in my eye_  
 _And you got that red lip, classic thing that I like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

_I've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt_  
 _And you got that good girl fate and a tight little skirt_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

_Take her home_  
 _Just take her home  
Yeah just take her home, oh_

_I got that James Dean daydream look in my eye_  
 _And you got that red lip, classic thing that I like_  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

When I’ve finished everyone is standing on their feet, clapping. I’m smiling so hard that my face could split in two. I look over at Harry to see his reaction when I see him flirting with yet another girl, not at all excited like he was days ago about the song. Biting my lip, I nod my thanks at the crowd and disappear.

Over the next few days I continue on with my days, just not around Harry who is content with the head cheerleader. I am just part of the background, Harry is the main attraction.

I’m in the Horan-Styles hide out when I finally let out my frustrations. Pulling out at my hair, I let out an angry yell, flopping onto the ground.

I thought about smashing the guitar that Harry gave me but I couldn’t. That guitar is my baby. Always there when Harry couldn’t. I look at the case, and take it out and place the guitar on my lap. My fingers fumble with the strings before starting to play Out of Style and begin to sing the original lyrics

_Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights_  
 _Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise_  
 _ The end of you, oh,  
It's been a while since I have even heard from you _

_I should just tell you to leave 'cause I_  
 _ Know exactly where it leads but I  
Watch it go round and round each time _

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And she’s got that red lip, classic thing that you like_  
 __ And when you go crashing down, you come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style

_You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt_  
 _And she’s got that good girl fate and a tight little skirt  
And when you go crashing down, you come back every time_  
 __ 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style

_So it goes, he can't keep his wild eyes on the road_  
 _ Takes her home, lights are off he's taking off his coat  
I say "I've heard that you've been out and about with some other girl" _

_He says "What you've heard is true but I_  
 _ Can't stop thinking about her and I."  
I said "I've been there too a few times" _

_'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And she got that red lip, classic thing that you like  
And when you go crashing down, you come back every time_  
 __ 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style

_You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt_  
 _And she’s got that good girl fate and a tight little skirt  
And when you go crashing down, you come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

_Take me home_  
 _Just take me home_  
 _Yeah just take me home, oh_

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
 _And she’s got that red lip, classic thing that you like_  
 _And when you go crashing down, you come back every time_  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_

I let out a sigh, laying back on the ground but there is something uncharacteristically bumpy underneath me. I see curls and sigh harder. Why universe why.

Harry must’ve snuck in while I was playing, I was now laying on his chest and although I was mad at him, when would I get this chance again. I decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

“You okay?” He inquires.

“Yeah,” I shuffle around to avoid what could be coming. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s seems like you were singing pretty angrily just then. Did the girl you have a crush on not like the song you wrote her?”

“What?”

“Oh don’t try pulling a fast one on me Niall, I know this song is about someone you like. Did she reject you so hard that you even thought about smashing my guitar?” I raise an eyebrow, how did he know that?

“You tend to talk to yourself when you’re mad Niall. What happened?”

“She uh,” I was so tempted to say he. I looked into Harry’s eyes, his warm comforting eyes and immediately thought; oh for gods sake.

“He uh, he doesn’t like me. He was flirting with another girl when I was singing at the bar.”

“So that’s why you ran out that night.” I only nod and cuddle into his chest. He wraps his arms around me. We lay there, watching the clouds and another sun set. I honestly don’t know how long we lie there, before it’s completely dark and I can barely see Harry in front of me.

“Who’s the guy who broke your heart?” Harry asks when I start to get up to go home.

“It’s no one.” I murmur.

“Obviously not if he captured your heart the way that he did.”

“It’s no one Harry, here I am trying to forget about him and you keep bringing him up.”

“I’m just so curious why you’ve never told me that you liked someone, and its a guy. I don’t mind but I mind that you didn’t trust me enough to let me know.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to know, its just how do I put into one of our conversations that ‘Hey, I like guys and I have a serious crush on this one guy but oh dear he’s impossibly straight.’ How would I say that Harold?”

“Exactly as you did now. When have you ever cared so much about what I think of you Niall? You haven’t been like this since we were little.”

“Well did you ever think that maybe, just maybe that I could have fallen for you?!” I sputter out, not thinking and most certainly forgetting who exactly I’m talking to. Harry’s eyes widen, and his mouth forms a ‘O’ shape, I just exhale and pack up my things, leaving him there.

Over the next few days, I would like to say that I successfully avoid Harry and all of his questions but everyday, he walks up to me, smiles and asks why I like him. And everyday I give him the same answer, “I’m not telling you if you don’t take this seriously.”

In the morning I felt like a teenage girl, Harry would oogle over me rather than the actual girls in the school. Most of the girls would huff and puff, whining that Harry couldn’t be gay. I almost agreed with them, there was no way that he could, not if I’m involved.

I was at my locker as normal when someone slammed the door and I could see a tattooed arm in the corner of my eye.

“Hello Nialler.” Harry whispers into my ear, causing me to shiver no matter how much I willed myself not to.

“If you’re here to ask the infamous question, you have another thing coming for you.” I say the same time Harry says, “I brought you flowers.” And shows me a bouquet of tulips. Staring at him in awe, I take the flowers slowly.

“Why?” I finally ask.

“You’ll know in good time.” And with that, he plants a small kiss on my cheek and walks off. I’m almost excited that maybe has changed his heartbreaker ways but then I realize this is exactly what he does when he wants a girl, hard. I only sigh, packing up my stuff and heading off to class. I hand the flowers to one of the first girls that I see, saying that it was her lucky day. I didn’t really stick around to see her reaction, I was only trying to mask my own.

Multiple times today, I was asked about the song that I sang at the bar last weekend, and if I could perform it for their boyfriend or girlfriend. I politely declined each of their requests, always sending them off with a small smile and saying that I was busy. What really stumped me was that each of the said the same thing. “That’s not what I heard from Harry.”

I refused to let him to get to me. I go on about my day, ignoring the glares from most of the student body. It wasn’t like I hadn’t felt like this before, the odd man out, the weirdo, the loner. I had my fair share of those experiences, but Harry came into my life. He may have been a year younger than me but he knew how to work a crowd. That was one of the things he always knew how to do, along with the ability to break girl’s hearts so easily.

He always said it wasn’t intentional, he was just trying to be nice and his niceness was passed off as flirting. Now he took the title with pride, enough to make me wonder why I was still friends with him in the first place.

At lunch I get a picnic basket with a note attached to it, no doubt it was from Harry. I pluck the note from the handle, settling down on a bench to read it.

_I hoped you liked the flowers_  
 _even though I know you hate tulips_  
 _Anyways from me to you_  
 _or really from your favorite restaurant_  
 _Have a nice lunch Nialler_

_~Haz xx_

I snort softly, hiding my small smile. Idiot as always. I dig into the basket to reveal my favorite dish from Olive Garden, chicken parmesan. As I eat, I watch around for Harry who was in fact nowhere to be seen. It was quite weird to not see him anywhere. I was about to take another look through the basket when the cheerleaders started filing out of the cafeteria. Normally I didn’t pay much attention to them, some of them were pretty decent in terms of attitude but I always steered clear of the head cheerleader, and for good reason.

She stopped by my table, smirked and there was suddenly a whole lot of water getting thrown on me. Everyone around us started laughing and pointing, no doubt saying harsh crap about me. I grabbed my bag and guitar case and left that place immediately. Well at least I tried, one of the football players thought it would be a fabulous idea to trip me and I would face first into the ground.

You got one thing wrong, I fell right onto my guitar case. I could hear the crunching sound from anywhere else.

I disregard everything around me, and open the case to find that the neck has been snapped clean off. No matter what everyone else has ever said, this guitar means the world to me. Not just because Harry got it for me, but it was my first guitar that I got after the fact that I knew I wanted to become a songwriter. Harry had even signed it in his stupid handwriting when we were only 10. Now it was broken. I couldn’t show my pain, even though I failed that the moment I opened the case. I only closed the case and went on my way.

 

When I see Harry after school that day, I don’t even blink when he offers me a ride home. I sit in silence in his car, stroking the case with my right hand. I think Harry knew what happened, he saw that I was still in damp clothes, and most of the students were laughing at me when class let out. He didn’t say a word.

He dropped me off without a word, even walked me up to my door with nothing to say.

“I’m sorry about your guitar.” We said at the same time, causing us to both look up.

“It was your guitar though.” Harry cocked his head to the side while I shake my head.

“It was yours. Even when you gave it to me all those years ago. It’s always been yours.”

“Whatever you say Niall.” We just stand there, listening to the wind blow and feeling it’s chill on our arms. I start to rub my arms to stay warm but Harry takes over.

Before I can actually say anything, he leans in and kisses the corner of my mouth. I gasp silently, wondering what the heck possessed him to do such a thing but I find myself looking into his eyes and all my troubles with today melting away. God I really need to stop reading romance novels.

“I’ll make it up to you Niall.” He whispers, still rubbing my arms and smiling.

“Oh and this isn’t the end of everything.” Harry winks, kisses my cheek once more and leaves me in a trance. When I come out of my trance, my mom is looking at me knowingly which confuses me to no end. What does Harry mean? My head already hurts from what’s happened today alone so I bid my mom a good night, even when she says its too early to go to bed, and head up to my room.

When I wake up, there is a weight on top of me. I open one eye to see emerald ones staring right back at me and I groan. Harry wiggles around on me, almost kicking me in the balls multiple times and just generally being an arse.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya.” He says in a terrible Irish accent in an attempt to make me laugh. He fails if you didn't notice and nuzzles his head into the nook of my neck.

“Why are you so grumpy today Mr. Niall?”

“Because life loves to screw me up.”

“I think you mean that life loves you. Otherwise it wouldn’t have blessed you with yours truly.”

“I really hate you sometimes, and I hope you know that.”

“You love me more than anything.” That sends a pang through my stomach, how much more truth could this kid speak is beyond me. Harry’s breath fanning out on my lips surprisingly pulls me out of my zone and holy crap he was close to me. He smiles and I smile weakly back, what else was I supposed to do?

“Guess what?”

“What is it Harry?”

“I got a surprise for you in the front yard.” He doesn’t even finish his sentence before he’s pulling me out of bed when I was only in my boxers and pushes me outdoors. I yelp at the harsh weather, stealing Harry’s jumper and glaring at him.

“Don’t glare at me and look at your present.” That I do and I cannot believe what’s in front of me. Not only was it a new guitar, but when I walk closer I see certain nicks and scratches and turn around to face Harry.

“You left it in my car and I thought I’d spruce it up a bit. Do you like it?” Harry looks down at the ground, rubbing his hands together and scratching the back of his head. Overall, he looked rather nervous and I thought that was cute.

“Are you kidding me? This is hands down the best thing anyone has ever done for me. I am afraid to touch it now though, I don’t want to ruin it.” I beam up at him. “Thank you.”

“No problem Niall.”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why have you been giving me gifts like flowers and this guitar over the past few days?”

“Because you deserve it since I’ve been an idiot.”

“How have you been an idiot? I know that you are most occasions,”

“Hey!” Harry whines.

“But why are you picking up the slack for it now?”

“I never knew what it was like to smile at someone for no reason until I met you Niall.” Wow okay, I hang my head down to hide my blush.

“Thanks?” I didn’t know what to say, this was so unexpected.

“I’m so glad that you like me.”

“And why is that?”

“That way I know I’m not pushing boundaries when I do this,” Harry leans in to place a ginger kiss on my lips. My eyes flutter close and I smile against his lips.

“Sorry? I had the most urgent want to punch you in the mouth with my mouth. Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay.”

For once I didn’t have to try to be happy because when I’m with Harry it just happens.


End file.
